


an untimely intervention

by Montilyets



Category: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: F/F, Julia is done with ur shit, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Silly, Strap on sex, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montilyets/pseuds/Montilyets
Summary: Whether the phone buzzing against their legs was expected or not, Julia had no interest in deciphering, yet her eyes flew open in alarm as Carmen bought the device to her ear, grinning down at Julia from the sound of Devineaux’s gravelly rambling on the other side of the phone. “She’s busy, call back later.”





	an untimely intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo this is purely self indulgent silly shit I wrote late last night, enjoy!  
> Also am I the first to post an E rated fic for this ship :0

It was twelve minutes past midnight when inspector Devineux first called Julia. She paid no heed to the gruff voiced imbecile's gripe for attention initially; it wasn't an opportune time. She had finished work exactly four hours prior and was more than ready to relax, and when a sigh slipped past her lips rather than a mewl, her “relaxation” ceased immediately.

“No, no continue.” Julia breathed a command as her feet crossed and dug into the other woman’s lower back. “Are you sure it's not important?” The smooth voice queried while the hips below her jogged back into their prior pace. Julia’s response was a breathy moan which slipped past her lips, as her petite fingers grasped at the black tank top impeding her from perfect caramel skin. Her wordless plea for closeness was silently sated by the butterfly kisses which littered her face, and the precise touches on her bare backside which coaxed the detective's hips forward and shifted the toy within her.

Julia's hips began to move on their own accord and responded eagerly to the staccato thrusts her partner shifted into. “Yes, yes yes, Carmen, C'est bon.” She barely managed as her fingers snagged and into the unique coiled mane which hung loosely below her partner's clothed breasts.

One of the two skilful hands which rested in the small of the detective's back skimmed down to their joining, and her dexterous thumb found Julia's clit above the ever shifting black toy. “You like that Jules?” Carmen queried in her low seductive voice, as Julia loosed a long unabashed moan, uncaring if the people in the upstairs apartment could at all hear her. “I'll take that as a yes.” She chuckled softly while her hips continued to thrust up into the petite woman eagerly squirming in her lap. 

She was so close, both of them knew, and when Carmen's thumb pressed harder against Julia's clit, her spine jolted rigid in place. “I'm so close, Carmen don't stop.” Her hot breath fanned against one of Carmen's ears as she panted into them, using her arms wound around Carmen's neck for better leverage.

However, her plea fell on deaf ears as her phone started its clattering dance on the bedside table once more, Devineaux's irritatingly familiar face illuminating the screen. Once more, Carmen's pace ground to a halt. “No no no!” She almost cried as the climatic haze slipped from her mind despite her squirming and grasping at Carmen. 

She was quick to snatch the phone up, and even quicker to bark a sharp “what?” Into the receiver. “I believe I've found a trail leading to Carmen Sandiego.” Devineux began confidently ignoring Julia’s irritation, much to Carmen's silent mirth. Carmen’s deft fingers began to unhook Julia's plain black bra, and skilfully slipped the material off of her shoulders and ghosted her lips on her shoulders. She shuddered as Carmen's slick thumb pressed and rubbed into one of her pert nipples, and oiled it in her own essence. 

“She has her own clothing company! They sell red coats and hats! I saw it on the internet.” He revealed, although Julia had regressed into a held silence as said woman planted a soft kiss to her other nipple, and left a delicate nibble back to the tip. Her bottom lip drew blood at the mercy of her teeth in an attempt to remain quiet, as her free hand came to tangle in Carmen’s hair. “That is where she launders the money, miss Argent don't you see?”

Each question Devineux relentlessly shot at her seemed to require a logical answer yet instead of providing one to shut him up, she merely replied with a curt “goodnight inspector” as her thumb dragged across the end call button, tossing the phone to the foot of the bed. When she turned back to Carmen, her eyes were stern akin to her petite hands which grasped and pulled the fabric of her tank top and sent the woman sprawled on top of her as her back hit the bed. 

“You really want it, don't you?” Carmen chuckled when the woman in question’s legs wrapped around the thief's muscular back. The hand which pressed Carmen's head down to her breasts effectively silenced her and spurred her into their prior pace.

Unsurprisingly, Carmen was as good at satisfying her as she was everything else.

The damp fabric of Carmen’s tank top bunched and sat in Julia’s trembling palms and stretched between her trying to tug it over its owner’s head and Carmen’s continuous thrusting. “Take your shirt off.” Julia breathed a plea when she became too frustrated to try again. The tradeoff of slower thrusts for Carmen to slip the offending article of clothing off was worth it, and the detective’s hands roamed the plains of her upper back and shoulders as the thief returned to her energetic pace, sloppily licking her breasts.

Carmen wasn't quite sure when Julia's moaning had just become one long noise punctuated with soft sobs with each rapid pummelling thrust which slapped their hips together, or when she started clawing at her bare back as she clung desperately onto her. However, she was well aware of Julia's climax ; she tightened around the toy so tightly and Carmen had to slow down, and keened as her back arched into the thief's gentle embrace, ears wrapped in the breathless praise Carmen offered.

Julia’s arms eagerly looped around Carmen’s neck after she slipped the harness off of her hips and sat back down onto the bed. “Enjoy yourself Jules?” She smiled, Julia noticed, not smirked like during their regular frissons. “Very much so.” She groggily responded, mirroring the gesture as Carmen tugged her back into her lap. “Except from Devineaux’s calls.” Carmen chuckled, Julia scowled, yet didn’t object when Carmen leaned down to capture her lips, and instead pressed into it with a sluggish nature born from afterglow. She could always kiss Carmen.

When she had finally pulled away from the surprisingly chaste kiss, Julia’s lips fervently tailed the content smile. “Miss Argent, I would never think you’d try to steal.” Carmen teased with a grin and her hands on Julia’s back tugged her further onto her lap until their lips brushed.    
“Much like you, I do it for a good cause.” Julia countered between pecks. Her hands were quick to find Carmen’s thick locks once more, and combed through them at a languid pace as her lips parted to allow Carmen’s tongue inside on the next kiss. 

Whether the phone buzzing against their legs was expected or not, Julia had no interest in deciphering, yet her eyes flew open in alarm as Carmen bought the device to her ear, grinning down at Julia from the sound of Devineaux’s gravelly rambling on the other side of the phone. “She’s busy, call back later.” Carmen announced smoothly. Her smirk devolved into a grin when Devineaux began barking into his receiver, terminated by the end call button she carelessly swiped.

Carmen’s peals of laughter spurred Julia’s accompanying giggles, too happy and relaxed from her afterglow and the arms of her potential lover and uncaring of Devineaux’s relentless probing and questioning when they would rendezvous in the morning. 


End file.
